Rain
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: Rain. Zelda doesn't usually like rain but if it means going out and seeing Link at the ranch, then she loves the rain. Twilight Princess Link and Zelda


**A/N: This was chosen by my co-writer of the courtship fanfic. I probably won't be writing another one-shot until some chooses one for me to write. If you want me to, go to my profile and look at the list of ideas.**

* * *

Rain. It was Zelda's least favorite thing. She didn't know why she feared it; she just did. The only thing that made her content while it was raining was Link visiting her every time it did rain. Morning rain to night rain, he was always with her, comforting her and calming her down when it was raining. If it was just rain Zelda was A-okay but when there was thunder or lightening, or both for the matter, Zelda would hide in somewhere and curl up in a ball and try to go to sleep…that is until Link arrives and holds her. Zelda thought it was the sweetest thing of him and always told him how sweet and thoughtful he was. All Link would do was shrug and then smile that goofy smile of his.

Zelda thought about that whenever it rains…and right now she was thinking about him. Zelda sighed at she shifted her seat at the window, softly gazing out it, watching as the rain fell and pitter patter on her window. Small thunder began to be heard but it didn't bother Zelda, at least not yet. It was when it was loud that frightened her. Zelda placed her hand on the window and then leaned her head against it, closing her eyes as she let out another sigh. This time it was of boredom. If only Link was with her. It wouldn't have been boring. But no, Link was at the ranch, probably trying to get the goats in the barn.

_Poor Link,_ Zelda thought to herself. _He has to be outside in the rain while I'm in a nice, warm, cozy house._ She thought it was rather unfair and wished for nothing more to have him be here with her. If only she could get out of the house and down the ranch. Yeah. That'd be good…if she wasn't afraid of the rain. Zelda mentally kicked herself. What she was talking about? This was Link; her lover, her fiancée. She was willing to go out anywhere to make sure he was okay. It was then the door to her room opened and Uli appeared, carrying a tray of food and a glass of juice, plus a few containers. She sat it on Zelda's bed and then turned to Zelda.

"I thought I'd bring you something to eat, since you missed lunch," Uli said in her usual friendly voice. "I was a little worried about you. You didn't come downstairs for lunch like you usually do."

"I'm fine," Zelda replied, turning her head to Uli. She gave her a smile. "I suppose I was…distracted." Uli chuckled.

"I'll say," she said. "Well, I brought two sandwiches, some fruit and a little bit of cake from Colin's birthday party. I brought containers so you can take it to Link. I bet he's hungry." Zelda shot her a confused mixed with a surprise look. Uli grinned. "I know you better than anyone in this house, Zelda. I know when you want to see Link."

"But how did you know that I was going to go out and see him?" Zelda questioned as she stood up.

"You usually come downstairs a few minutes before lunch," Uli replied, watching Zelda was she went over to the bed and began to pack the food in the containers. "When you don't then that means you're distracted, or thinking, or want to do something."

"You almost know me better than Link," Zelda said, earning a laugh from Uli.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Nope," Zelda replied, putting the last contents of the food in a container. "I'm good." She walked over to her closet and opened it, pulling out a small picnic basket. She brought it over to the bed and put the food in it and picked up the two straws in from the tray. She smiled, a thought sneaking into her mind so she just put one straw in there and then closet the basket. She turned to Uli and smiled, walking over to her. She gave her a hug. "Thank you."

Uli chuckled, hugging Zelda back. "You're welcome, dear," she said. Zelda pulled back, smiled again, got her cloak and then took her basket. She took the glass of juice and then made her way out of her room and down the stairs, to the front door. Rusl was nearby and saw that her hands were full. He hurried towards the door and opened it. Zelda smiled at him.

"Thank you, Rusl," she said. Rusl chuckled and pulled on the hood to the cloak, making sure that it covered her head so she wouldn't get wet.

"No problem, Zelda," Rusl said. Zelda winced when it thundered and then lightening but she shook it off, shrugging her shoulder. She walked out of the house, Rusl closing the door behind her. Zelda walked down the steps and held the drink under hood, making sure that it wouldn't get watery from the rain. Once at the ranch, Zelda saw Link, indeed he was trying to put the goats in the barn like she thought. Fado was helping as well but the goats weren't going in the barn; they were just standing there. Zelda hurried on over to Link and Fado.

"Goats love the rain," she said, earning a surprise look from Link. "Just leave them out here. If they get too scared, they'll barge in the barn, or so I read."

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. He pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I bring you some lunch," Zelda said, pulling back. "I knew you must've been hungry."

"I would've come sooner to Uli and Rusl's but Fado was having trouble putting the goats in the barn so he asked me to help."

"Yeah," Fado said sheepishly, clearing his throat. "Sorry about that, young lass." Zelda gave Fado a smile.

"It's alright, Fado," she said. It then thundered and it was a little loud for Zelda. She gasped and jumped a little, and then she shuddered. Link was quick to wrap an arm around her shoulders, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Come on, let's get to Uli and Rusl's," he said over the thunder that roared once again.

"No!" Fado stopped Link. "Mayor Bo told me that it was going to be a strong storm. You two go in the barn and I'll go get Epona so you can get to Uli and Rusl's."

"But-" Link stopped himself and sighed, nodding his head. He gave in and led Zelda in the barn, closing and the putting a lock on the doors once they were in. Zelda put the picnic basket and the glass of juice down before she heard thunder and then the barn began to shake a little. Zelda gasped, looking around the barn, her hood coming off.

"Link…"

"Shhh." Link was behind her right away, his arms wrapped around her waist. Zelda already felt calm. "They do that sometimes during storms. It's alright." Link kissed her head. Zelda relax after a few minutes and was pulled to the ground by Link. He pulled her on his lap and placed his chin on her shoulder, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "So you said something about lunch?" Zelda laughed and was off Link's lap for a few seconds to get the basket and glass of juice. She sat the glass down beside her and the basket in front of her. She opened it and pulled out the containers that held the sandwiches, fruit and cake. She slowly slide off Link's lap and scooted behind until she was sitting beside him. She opened the container of the sandwiches and handed him one. She leaned over and took the glass of juice and then pulled out the straw and dropped it in the glass.

"Zelda…" Link said slowly, looking at the juice. "There's only one straw."

"I know," Zelda replied, as if it was simple. Link opened his mouth to speak but Zelda interrupted him by turning her head to him and giving him a grin. "Why not share a glass of juice?" Link's face then turned into a grin and snaked his hand to her waist.

"Hmmm…" he said, raising an eyebrow. "That sounds rather nice but I'm afraid that I might have germs."

"Do you think I care?" Link did that goofy grin of his.

"Nope."

"Then let's eat up."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
